The present invention is generally related to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention provides a steerable distal support system for accessing stenosis, partial occlusions, or total occlusions in a patient's body lumen.
Cardiovascular disease frequently arises from the accumulation of atheromatous material on the inner walls of vascular lumens, particularly arterial lumens of the coronary and other vasculature, resulting in a condition known as atherosclerosis. Atheromatous and other vascular deposits restrict blood flow and can cause ischemia which, in acute cases, can result in myocardial infarction or a heart attack. Atheromatous deposits can have widely varying properties, with some deposits being relatively soft and others being fibrous and/or calcified. In the latter case, the deposits are frequently referred to as plaque. Atherosclerosis occurs naturally as a result of aging, but may also be aggravated by factors such as diet, hypertension, heredity, vascular injury, and the like.
Atherosclerosis can be treated in a variety of ways, including drugs, bypass surgery, and a variety of catheter-based approaches which rely on intravascular widening or removal of the atheromatous or other material occluding the blood vessel. Particular catheter-based interventions include angioplasty, atherectomy, laser ablation, stenting, and the like. For the most part, the catheters used for these interventions must be introduced over a guidewire, and the guidewire must be placed across the lesion prior to catheter placement. Initial guidewire placement, however, can be difficult or impossible in tortuous regions of the vasculature. Moreover, it can be equally difficult if the lesion is total or near total, i.e. the lesion occludes the blood vessel lumen to such an extent that the guidewire cannot be advanced across.
For these reasons, it is desired to provide devices and methods which can access small, tortuous regions of the vasculature. In particular, it is desired to provide systems which can access partial occlusions, total occlusions, stenosis, blood clots, or thrombotic material.